What Are Friend's For
by coffeeluvinsadist
Summary: Dr. Fredrick Chilton really need's a friend during his trying time of Vulnerability. But it may come to show that Will Graham might need this friendship more then he does. (This will be my FIRST multi-chapter Chilton/Will story. Story will have explicit material. Sex, foreplay, violence, BDSM themes, Sub/dom dynamics, some daddyplay, roleplay)
1. Chapter 1

Confronting Doctor Chilton in the Hospital to tell him the good news about the capture of Dr. Hannibal Lecter; was a lot harder then it looked. Despite feeling like the worst person in the world for doing this to the poor doctor in the first face. He also felt that he needed to be the one to tell Chilton that his nightmare was over too. After Will gave him the information. Chilton just seemed very reserved about the whole thing. He didn't cry or jumped for joy. All he did was nod his head simply and asked when he would be released from the Hospital. That was it.

Chilton was released from the Hospital the next morning. Will knew this because he asked the desk nurse to call him when he would be released, due to him being Dr. Chilton's only ride home. So she did. When Will got to Dr. Chilton's room, he witnessed a very frantic psychologist trying to stuff all his clothes in one suitcase.  
Will gave the open door a light knock "Dr. Chilton, I'm here to drive you home" He said as he walked in.

Dr. Chilton stopped packing and looked up at Mr. Graham. Giving him an amused smile while he proceeded to close his overstuffed suitcase. "Did Mr. Crawford send you?" Fredrick asked.

"No, I came on my own. It's the least I could do" Will say's plainly.

"How do you mean?" Chilton said with a curious look.

"If I hadn't of called Jack. None of this would have happened" Will say's in a small voice.

"I could have gotten much worse than a shot to the face" Chilton said with a shrug. Dr. Chilton was wearing a black argyle sweater with a white collared shirt and tan kaki's when he grabbed his suitcase.

"I'm ready whenever you are"

They were both in the car when Will was driving Dr. Chilton home. The car was silent and Will was keeping his eyes on the road. It was a good thing for Will to keep himself distracted on the road at hand. It kept him from looking at Dr. Chilton's scarred face. In addition, another wave of guilt hit Will the more he thought about it.

"I don't blame you for any of this" Chilton points at his scarred face. "Or anything that's happened to me for that matter" Chilton said while making direct eye contact with Will. Will took a quick look at him while the Doctor made his point. But his eyes turned back to the road quickly enough.

"Still. I could of done better then send you out into the Lion's den" Will claimed.

"Why? I didn't do you any favor's during your trial, I treated you like a lab rat when you were sent to my facility and you and I aren't exactly friends anyhow?" Chilton argued while laying back in Will's car seat.

"We can change that" Will stated before he could stop himself. "If you want too?" He asked trying to save himself. Will kept his eyes firmly on the road. Not wanting to see whatever look Chilton decided to give him. Will atomically felt like the car was getting too hot for him when Chilton didn't say anything for a while.

"Mr. Graham, are you asking me to be your friend?" Will did not miss the very amused tone Fredrick gave.

"You can't be much worse then that last one" Will said passively. "And calling me 'Will' is just fine by the way" Will gave Chilton a quick look.

Fredrick gave a bark of a laugh "No, I can say not" he answered back.

"So… yes?" Will ask again.

"That depends, 'Will'. Are you only asking for friendship out of guilt?" Will had to tighten his hands around the steering wheel at that question. Was he? Or was it a deeper issue than that? Fredrick and Will did have a few things in common. They are both antisocial, sarcastic; both have a twisted sense of humor and them both encountering Hannibal's true monstrous nature while living to talk about it counts too, right? However, Will would never ever claim to know everything there is to know about Dr. Fredrick Chilton. But he would like to try.

"Even though I feel guilty for what has happened to you. I would never ask you to be my friend out of pity or guilt. I wouldn't be that cruel to you, Fredrick" Will tells him.

"Then my answer is 'yes', Will" Fredrick smiled while Will was pulling up in the good doctors home driveway. Fredrick turns away from Will to get a good look at his home. It felt like the encounter with Hannibal was so long ago. But in reality, it was only four months ago. Chilton sat in Will's car just looking at the front of his big estate, wondering if the investigators cleaned all the bloodstains out of his kitchen. Fredrick feels that even if they did clean all the mess, he would still be able to see it nonetheless. Fredrick caught himself showing signs of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). Dr. Chilton gave a slight shudder at his distressing thought's and realization's.

Will noticed Fredrick's shudder "Take all the time you need to mentally prepare yourself" Will said with a serious face to go with it. Will knew Fredrick would need some time to re-adjust to normal life again. However, what Will didn't know was how dysfunctional his rehabilitation would be. In addition, right now what Fredrick needs is a good friend that can wait in the car with him for as long as he wants him too. Will only wish that when he was going through this, someone had given him a fragment of friendship that was not Hannibal Lecter's. That should have helped him with his udder despair and mental anguish. However, we do not live in "should" land, do we.

"I don't know if I'm ready to do this just yet" Fredrick informed him while shaking his head from side-to-side. The look of despair was prominent on Fredrick's face. A look Will knew all too well in his recent history.

"I guess he won, right? I guess HE gets to have the last laugh after all" Fredrick was closing his eyes tight after he spoke those words. Either reliving the memory of Hannibal or trying to wipe the memory clear of Hannibal instead. Will could not tell by looking at him. Nevertheless, he knew that Fredrick was trying so desperately hard not to crumble in front of Will Graham.

"I have an idea. And whatever choice you make, I will support you completely" Will was looking at Fredrick at this point "B-but if you want… You can stay at my place for as long as you need?" Will did fumble with his words a little. However, Will hoped that Fredrick got the genuine message he was trying to get across.

"No, Will. I need to conquer my, I… I won't let him win this one." Fredrick said with a pitiful pout. Will noticed Fredrick was looking at his shaking hands.

"He won't. However, you will not get to your recovery any faster if you push yourself too hard." Will pointed at Fredrick "In fact, you'll do the opposite" Will stood up a little straighter from his seat so he could get a better look at Fredrick eyes. Ever since he had his "successful" sessions with Dr. Lecter; he's been noticing that he's been keeping people's eye contact a lot better now. If only that truth did not make him want to vomit.

"Who are you, my Doctor?" Fredrick asked sarcastically. "And fine, FINE! But I still need to get my thing's out of the house, "friend" Fredrick really had to throw on the emphases and dripping sarcasm on "friend", didn't he? Will thought.

"No need to have a tantrum, Fredrick. I'm only trying to help" Will says dryly while stepping out of the car. Fredrick stepped out as well and waved the comment off with the back of his hand as he walked passed him toward the home.

"Whatever?! Help then" Fredrick said with snark.

Fredrick made it to the front of the door so far. Looking at the door and feeling frozen in that spot during the moment. Fredrick than swiftly pulls his key out of his front pocket and sticks them in the door. He takes a solid deep breath, opens the door a bit too quickly, and then steps inside. With Will close behind.  
When they step into the home, it is inevitable that they walk into the kitchen, due to it being the first room in the house. From what Will noticed, the kitchen was very white and impeccably spotless. Nonetheless, from the look on Fredrick's face, that was very much the opposite of what he saw.

"There is no blood in here, Fredrick" Will Graham reassured "The FBI agents cleaned it all up, remember?" Will put a hand on Fredrick's shoulder, hoping that the gesture would calm him.

"I know that, MR. GRAHAM! I'm not an idiot!" Fredrick exclaimed then shrugs Will's hand off his shoulder. "Just give me five minutes to get ready" Fredrick than stomped up the stairs to pack his things. Will was a little miffed that Fredrick was already going back to formalities within only ten minutes of being friends. The mood swings are to be expected when dealing with PTSD. Will knew the signs all too well when he had to deal with them. If anyone in the world could understand what Frederick Chilton is going through right now, it is Will Graham.

Will saw Fredrick hurry down his steps and plop his very big duffle bag on the kitchen counter. He then stuck his figure up in the air, as if he just remembered something very important "Wine. I can't forget to pack lots of wine" Fredrick said as he walked to his wine cellar.

"Really, because I could have sworn I witnessed you packing your "whine" already, Fredrick" Will huff at his own joke.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious" Fredrick yelled from across the room.

Fredrick then walked back into the kitchen with five bottles of dark wine in a plastic grocery bag. He then gather his duffle bag with his other hand and walk in front of the open door. "Would you pick up my cane from the kitchen counter? I hated having to use the tacky Hospital cane for all those months" Fredrick asked Will. Will grabbed the silver cane and they both walked back to will's car.

It has been three day's since Fredrick has been staying at "Hotel Grahams". Well, at least that's how Fredrick likes to think of it. Fredrick has his good moments and his bad moments. Let us start with Frederick's bad moments.

Like how he always wants things to go his way or how he feels the need to control everything. Especially things that cannot be controlled; like the dog hair being all over the furniture or Will living in the middle of nowhere. Example: Fredrick can be a downright spoiled brat when it comes to preparing meals for him. Will is not a five star chef, so what did Fredrick expected of him?

However, despite all that, there were some good qualities to Fredrick. Like how honestly funny Fredrick could be. Fredrick has that twisted sense of humor only a certain amount of people can understand. And Will was happy to be one of them. Fredrick also kept the house clean. Yes, Will was a slob on best days. However, his mind was simply too busy on more important things than worrying about whether or not the home was tidy. Like fishing or fixing boat engines.

Despite the good and the bad qualities of Dr. Fredrick Chilton. Will had bigger matters to attend to in his own mind. Very deep seeded issues that Dr. Hannibal Lecter left behind. Things Will was hoping he would soon forget. But Will was so focus on being a good friend to Fredrick that he all but forgot about the problems and issues that he needed help with.

It was dark outside Will's bedroom window. Therefore, Will figured it would be late and safe enough to wear his frilly and white with pink bowed nightgown during this lovely evening. Will was looking onward to the full bodied mirror; so he may look over his beautiful nightgown Dr. Lecter gave him not that long ago.

Will lined his spine up straight, had his legs crossed in front of himself when he stood and proceeded to do a curtsy in front of the mirror. Just how his Daddy taught him. "Hello, my name is Wilhelmina. How are you tonight?" Wilhelmina asked the mirror politely. Wilhelmina very much liked how much longer his hair has grown since he last cut it. It was now long enough to put cute little red bows in it now.

Wilhelmina hummed softly and gave a twirl before he said to the mirror, "I need to prepare for Daddy. He'll be home any minute now" He almost skipped to the dresser next to his bed and plopped the lubricant on the neatly made sheets. Wilhelmina then crawled on top of the bed with hands and knees, positioning himself at the head of it, while he lifted up his frilly nightgown. He grabbed for the tube of lubricant and squeezed a little on one index finger.

As he laid there with his ass in the air, he proceeded to enter his lubed figure into his tight puckered entrance. Wilhelmina gave a soft whine at only being able to stick half a digit inside himself. He does not remember being this tight. Wilhelmina thinks of Daddy Hannibal doing this to him and the figure starts to go in deeper. The thought makes him shudder.

He knows having these inappropriate sexual thoughts about a cannibalistic serial killer is wrong. Nevertheless, it still does not stop him from having these thoughts and acting out these fantasies in the privacy of his own bedroom.

At least, that's what he thought…

If only Wilhelmina had shut his bedroom door all the way. Than perhaps he could have gotten the complete privacy he truly needed. Otherwise, anyone would be able to peek through the cracks.


	2. Chapter 2

While following Winston to investigate a strange noise in the pitch-black house In the middle of the night. With nothing but a very small and dim flashlight in one hand and a glass of water for defense in the other; tagging along was a dog that looked like it could not even face its own shadow, much less a burglar. Now, Fredrick would never take it upon himself to go on a lone investigation, since the last venture similar to this one did not work out so great. An "investigator", Chilton was not. However, if you were to ask Chilton if he was a "snooper" then he would honestly comply. Dr. Chilton loved knowing everyone's secrets and all the gritty little details that went with them. That is half the reason why he even became a psychologist in the first place. _Bedsides med school not working out._ And Hannibal the cannibal was locked away forever anyways, right?

Fredrick was just going in the kitchen to make himself a late night glass of water. The guest room Fredrick was sleeping in was right next to the kitchen, so the trip was not much of a walk to-and-fro. His lips were just around the rim of the glass when he heard one of the dog's tap its paws into the kitchen. 'Winston', he believed the brown lab with dark spots name to be. Winston gave a few small whimpers as he looked up with his big brown puppy-dog eyes. "It's not my job to feed you. Or even give a shit about you, dog" Fredrick said passively. The comment just made Winston whimper a little louder at him as the dog turned around, as if trying to lead Fredrick out of the kitchen.

Fredrick rolled his eyes but followed the mutt out of the kitchen anyways. "Okay, now what?" Fredrick asked the dog. Then Fredrick realized that he was talking to a dog. Oh, how the mighty have fallen and gone insane Fredrick mused. Winston still proceeded to lead Fredrick from the kitchen to across the living room and to the edge of the stairs, where Will's bedroom resides. Fredrick then heard soft moans and whispers from up those steps. That did peek his curiosity a little bit. Fredrick noticed a small flashlight sitting on a nightstand at the right side of him and grabbed it. "Alright, Winston is it? Okay, if anything happens you have to protect me. Got it?" Fredrick queried as he looked down at the dog. Winston just cocked his head at Fredrick.

Fredrick just sighed and proceeded to go up the stairs with a dim flashlight in one hand and a water glass in the other. Thankfully, Fredrick was wearing socks, which made it easier to go up the steps without a sound. Dr. Chilton was only four steps away from being at the top of the stairs when he noticed Will's bedroom door was slightly cracked and heard more muffled sounds coming from within it. Will was probably having a nightmare. He had a lot of those when he was in The Baltimore State Hospital and Fredrick had the video tapes to prove it. Maybe he should check up on Will to make sure everything was okay, even if he was only suffering a nightmare. However, Fredrick also knew how very real and horrifying a nightmare can feel like. He has suffered his fair share even before his encountered with Hannibal Lecter and even Able Gideon. It was the least he could do to "repay" will for his hospitality anyways, even if Will was doing a horrible job of it. However, Fredrick would be lying if he said he wasn't being just a little nosey as well.

Fredrick got to the top of the stairs and slowly walked over to look through Will's cracked door. Winston stayed sitting on the steps watching Dr. Chilton. Fredrick was a little confused with what he saw. He saw Will's room bathed in bright moonlight, with Will on his hands and knees upon the bed. Fredrick understood what Will maybe doing but was more confused about what Will was wearing. Was that a woman's nightgown? At least, that's what the garment looks like.

Fredrick watched Will take what seemed to look like a small tube of lubricant from beside him and place a small dab of it on his figure. Then saw him stick a timid figure inside himself, hearing a soft whine that came with it. Will's figure then started to get a little further in and the whines soon turned into moans of pleasure instead. Fredrick was actually starting to get a little hard witnessing this. As Will got his one figure all the way in, he started to push the digit in and out of himself while spreading his legs a little wider. His figure started to move faster as Will softly chanted, "Daddy" or "I want another figure, Daddy" or "Please" as he tried to press another digit inside himself, earning another whine. Will then took his other hand and started to slowly rubbing his cock up and down. Fredrick's cock was already fully erect just by watching Will's little private show. Fredrick slowly dent down to put his water cup on the ground softly and went back to look in Will's bedroom. Will was rubbing his cock much faster while two figures were fucking him thoroughly now. The moan, whines, whimpers, whispers and all out, sounds Will was making were having such a cruel effect on Fredrick just stand there, out in the dark hallway.

Fredrick has never noticed how much of a cute ass Will Graham had or how delightfully kinky Will is. Now that Fredrick's eyes have adjusted better to the dark moonlit room, he could see the details of Will's nightgown a little better. The gown is white and looked to be made of silk with some frills on it, some cute pink bows around the bottom of it. The gown also looked to be about knee-high length. All Fredrick could really see was Will's perky ass, his slender long legs and the nightgown. He could not really see Will's head at all, but, if he were being honest with himself, he would not be paying much attention to that part of Will anyways. Furthermore, it looks like Will has gain a third figure while furiously pumping his leaking cock. "I-I'm going to cum, Daddy" Will said to no one.

There he goes using the term "Daddy" again. Why does this turn him on now but never have before? Fredrick thought. As much as Fredrick would have loved to watch Will cum, he thought it best to sneak off before he is noticed. He bends down to pick up his water cup and slowly turned around to head down the steps. He passes Winston when he heads down; who was lying down on said steps as he slowly and quietly passed him by. When Fredrick makes it off the stairs, he swiftly put the flashlight on the nightstand, goes straight to his room, and softly shut his door.

Fredrick pressed his back against the bedroom door, breathing in a sigh of relief. Then he looked down to his pants and noticed he had a very big problem that needed to be dealt with. Fredrick strides to his twin bed, takes off his dark pajama bottoms, along with his shirt, and sits down on the edge of the bed with his cock in hand. No amount of porn could have riled him up more then Will and the kicker is he doesn't even know it. Fredrick pumped faster at the very thought of that.

"Yeah, who's your Daddy?" Fredrick muttered to himself.

Fredrick started to pump his cock at a more even pace so he could keep his dirty little fantasy about Will a little while longer. Just thinking about all the degrading thing's he could do to that boy got him harder than he has ever been the more he thought about it. "How about you use that pretty little mouth of yours to suck Daddy's cock?" Fredrick gave a mixed moan-chuckle at his own dirty talk. Right now Fredrick was thinking about Will sucking his cock eagerly, trying his best to please him. Then he would coax Will into taking him slower and deeper for his maximum pleasure. Fredrick would have his hand at the back of his neck as he stood over Will. Hearing him lewdly suck his cock slowly and wantonly moan for more. Fredrick would tease him by outlining his wet cock around his open mouth. Will would probably whine and say something along the lines of "you're not being fair, Daddy" with a pitiful pout to go with it. Then Fredrick would just smile as he pulls Will's curls back and put's only the head leaking with pre-cum in his mouth.

"Now, you know how Daddy feels about backtalk" and he would add, "Suck up all the cream and then you'll get more" its times like these that Fredrick really likes his overactive imagination. However, despite Fredrick being on porn overdrive right now, his mind still cannot help but analyze Will Graham's actions. Like, does Will have fucked up father issues or is this just a simple harmless kink of his? On the other hand, does his actions stem from something deeper than that?

Fredrick will analyze this more thoroughly when he is not trying to get off. Now where was he? Ah, yes, He only had the tip of his cock in Will's mouth. Will would suck up his pre-cum and just lightly suckle on his harden head after. Fredrick has his whole monologue and scenario in his head figured out "Do you think you can be a big boy and take all of Daddy's cock in your mouth?" Will would nod eagerly, wanting to please him so desperately. Fredrick would take the back of Will's neck and slowly guide Will's head to his cock, guiding himself deeper and deeper into Will's willing, warm, and wet mouth. Will also has a very small mouth and it's hard for him to take all of him in, poor thing. Will gags a little while trying to take all of his big cock but Will is determined to please nonetheless. "Got more then you bargained for, sweetie?" Fredrick would chuckle darkly.

Will would Shack his head to-and-fro and enthusiastically start to suck him off back and forth. Making the lewdest, wettest, suckling sound's Fredrick would ever hear. He holds Will's head in place with both his hands and starts to pump his cock in Wills tight mouth. "You're going to make Daddy cum, is that what you want?" He gives a good pump into Will's mouth and leaves it there, "Do you think you can handle all of Daddy's hot cum in your mouth?" Fredrick would ask him but since he was keeping Will's head in place and had his cock deeply in lodge down his throat, the only reply's he would get would be chocks and whimpers. Fredrick had to lie down on his bed because he was coming undone. Fredrick was sweating and panting while masturbating wildly on thoughts of Will Graham's naughty mouth.

Fredrick would proceed to fuck Will's mouth more rapidly, always hitting the back of Will's throat, triggering his gag reflex, all the while Will is trying to make his mouth bigger so he may put more inside. "You're a good boy, aren't you will?" Fredrick pants and moans loudly in his fantasy. "Be my good boy and swallow all my cum. Every last drop of it" Fredrick is losing himself now and is pulling Will's hair harshly and jutting his hips repeatedly into Will's heavenly mouth. Fredrick feel's he is about to cum, in fantasy and in reality.

"I'm going to cum in your mouth now, sweetheart" Fredrick yanks Will's hair so he can look up at him, "Keep your eyes on me while swallowing Daddy's load" Will stares right up at him while lightly suckling. That would be Fredrick's undoing before he loses it. Fredrick gave a pathetic groan as he came in his own hand, naked and alone in his bedroom.

"Goddamn, I'm lonely" Fredrick muttered to himself while wiping his sweaty brow with his non-cum'd on hand. Fredrick took a deep breath and stood up to grab himself a towel to wipe with before the cum dries. After he redeemed himself cleaned, he threw the dirty towel in the laundry basket and plopped himself back on the bed, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

I am going to have a very interesting morning, Fredrick thought to himself. Sure, he could never speak of this incident and act as if it never happened or that he has no idea about Will's little fetish. Nevertheless, it also does not help that Fredrick is a kinky little bastard too. It has been so long since he has been in a relationship, kink or otherwise. He is getting too old and so tired of paying for meaningless sex as well. Yeah, Will can totally reject him, shut him out, and ask him to leave. Nevertheless, he still needs to see if there is at least a chance.

Fredrick has done a lot more unorthodox things in his life. This one actually isn't so bad, at least not in his mind.

Authors note: Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm on my way working on chapter 3 right now! Remember that comment's are loved and constructive criticism is also welcomed too. Words of encouragement or just knowing your opinions on my story really helps with the creative juices following. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Will Graham woke up to the small of eggs the next morning, while he rose from his bed, naked and feeling refreshed as he remembered the night he had with himself. After Will's profound orgasm last night, he remembered that he took off his nightgown and threw it in his closed, along with his red bow clips he had in his hair. Will got out of bed, stretched than scrounge around his dresser, looking for any pair of boxers and a plain white shirt for himself to wear for the morning. When he was dressed, he opened his bedroom door and started going down the stairs to see what Fredrick was cooking.

When Will went into the kitchen, he saw Fredrick in the process of making scrambled eggs and noticed a plate full of stacked pancakes beside Fredrick. He also noticed three dog's sitting around Fredrick, hoping for him to accidentally drop a piece of food for them, while the rest of the pack stayed in the living room. "That smell's really good, Fredrick." Will said while shooing away the dogs from Dr. Chilton. Fredrick looked back at Will and smiled.

"I thought you and I could use a change this morning. And I assure you, this meal will be much better than the burnt toast and gooey oatmeal you usually make for me every morning" Fredrick joked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm trying my best here and that I'm not a gourmet chef, Fredrick? Will irritatingly ask.

"Touchy" Fredrick smirked and looked back at the sizzling eggs in the frying pan.

"But I do appreciate you making breakfast today" Will sighed

"It is no problem, Will. Maybe we should make this a regular thing for now on?" Fredrick shrugged as he flipped the eggs.

"My cooking isn't that bad, is it?!" Will exclaimed but smiled at Fredrick despite himself. Fredrick gave a good-humored laugh. "I've always enjoyed cooking but couldn't do it as much because my leg's would feel too sore. However, I've learned that if I pace myself, I can still cook, but will take a little while longer then usual," Fredrick said as he gathered the eggs from the pan and put them on a plate. "And yes, your cooking really is that bad," Fredrick said with a chuckle. "Now grab a plate and let's go eat at the dining room table today, shall we?" Fredrick asked with a good-nurtured smile.

They both ate their breakfast in silence at the dinner table and both enjoyed their nicely cooked meal. "So what are your plan's today, Will?" Fredrick asked while putting a healthy piece of scrambled egg in his mouth.

"Well, today is Saturday, so I do have the weekend off from the Academy today," Will answered while putting a piece of maple syrup soaked pancake in his mouth thoughtfully. "But that can change if Jack call's me in for a new case today" Will shrugged.

"Do you always come whenever Daddy Jack call's for you, Will?" Fredrick asks with a mischief in his eyes. Will actually flinched at Fredrick's question and looked up from his meal so he could look right at him. But he answered Fredrick's question despite that, "Not all the time. Nevertheless, I will admit it is difficult for me to say 'no' to Jack sometimes. The man can be very persuasive when he wants to be" Will answer him.

"I see, so Daddy's gotten very good at manipulating you over the years, huh?" Fredrick nodded to himself and took a reasonable bite of pancake. Will twitches again at the same term.

"Could you re-frame from calling Jack that word, please? It's weird" Will ask him with slightly pleading eyes.

"Calling him what? Fredrick asked with an innocent look.

"You know what you said. You just said it twice a minute ago, Fredrick" Will was not amused.

"What, 'Daddy'? I was merely joking, Will" Fredrick jest.

"Well, stop saying it anyways, it's a very weird term for him," Will shoved more food in his mouth and swallowed as he said, "Jack's not my "Daddy" in any sense of the word, nor do I need one anyways" He told Fredrick with an annoyed tone. Will than start to stab his food and shovel much bigger bite's then was necessary into his mouth.

"Are you sure about that?" Fredrick said the comment so quietly and passively that Will almost missed it. Will looked at him from across the table with bemusement. Will heard his cell phone ring from up the stairs. Will probably wouldn't of heard it if he hadn't left his bedroom door open this morning. "Excuse me" Will told Fredrick as he pulled his seat out and walked up the stairs to answer his phone. Fredrick merely nodded at him.

Fredrick started to grow a bigger grin while Will had his back turned. Fredrick did not want Will to know too much about what he knew, at least not yet anyway. He really wished he could, but he did not want Will to get freak out by Fredrick reviling his "dirty little secret" to him all at once. Fredrick really wanted the new relationship to work. So for that to happen, he was going to have to bite the bullet (no pun intended) and bide his time. Hopefully not for too long though.

Will walks back into the dining room with his cell phone in hand and dressed in his casual clothes for the day. "That was Jack—" but Before Will could even explained, Fredrick interrupted. "Honestly, Will. Can agent Crawford even investigate his own asshole without needing assistants?" Fredrick asked. Will gave a full on giggle "Good one" He shook his head and smiled at Fredrick. Fredrick really was starting to admire Will's smile's and laugh's the times he did see them, even if those moments were very rare. However, he will admit to himself that he admires them a lot more when he's the one that creates the reaction.

"Well, anyways, Jack wants me to check out a possible group homicide with him. He thinks it maybe cult related since there are over ten bodies in one abandon church" Will gave a heavy sigh.

"You can always say 'no' to him, Will. It's really not that hard to say once you get the hang of it" Fredrick gestured with his hands while speaking.

"I'm saving lives by doing this. The more cases I solve, the more people I'm sparing from senseless killings" Will nods with his justification and puts his cell phone in his pocket.

"But what about your life" Fredrick spoke with a twinge of sadness to his tone. But Will missed Fredrick's tone and meaning behind those words and stated "I'm not having this argument with you right now, Fredrick" Will started to walk out of the dining room "I'm going to feed the dogs for the day and then get going, okay?" Will reasoned.

"Yeah, sure, I'll clean up breakfast after you leave" Fredrick tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for breakfast, Fredrick" Will says while he grabs a very big bag of 'puppy-chow' and proceeds to fill up the pack's dog bowls. After that task was done, he grabs the car-key's off the nightstand near the bottom of the stairs well and walked out the door.

_'Are you sure about that'_ Will Graham thought about Fredrick's little comment as he got in his car. Will tried to reason with himself, as he was starting up the engine, repeating Chilton's comment over in his head. Was he merely messing with his head? That fact alone is not the first time or possibly the last time for Fredrick. However, friends do tend to 'joke around' with one another when they start to get more comfortable around each other. So maybe Fredrick is finally starting to get more comfortable with Will. Or, maybe Fredrick just like's messing with Will, with that twisted and odd sense of humor of his. Will shook his head too-and-fro and drove his car out of this driveway; he sped up to solve another case with Jack Crawford.

Fredrick Gathered up their plates from off the small dining room table and took them to the sink to be washed by him at a later time today. First, Fredrick needed to lie on the couch due to the lower parts of his body being very sore. The breakfast he made for them really did take it out of him, a lot more then he thought it would. In addition, his face for some unknown reason was starting to hurt as well. Nevertheless, Fredrick needed to stick with is physical therapy so he can someday be normal again, but, he also did not want to push himself and mess up his steady recovery progress. Therefore, he limped to the living room couch while rubbing his face where his bullet wound laid.

Fredrick laid on the couch, hoping to get maybe a two-hour nap out of the deal. However, his mind could not help but wonder about Will Graham. Fredrick was starting to feel a little obsessed. And could you blame him? Will Graham was a very fascinating individual. And in addition, the only friend he had in the world right now. Sure, he had colleagues, but having a close and personal relationship with someone was much more than that. Fredrick tried to think back to the last person he considered a friend and the only name that came to mind was a boy he knew back in his all Catholic Private High School, named 'Rafael'. He would get pick on for being the poor kid in school, while Fredrick was bullied for being the shy wimpy kid in school. Rafael always had his back in those days. Whenever Fredrick was in trouble with a bully, Rafael was always there to defend him. However, after high school they drifted apart due to Fredrick wanting to go to Medical school and Rafael pursuing Law school.

But enough about his tragic past, Fredrick thought to himself. He wanted to think about happier things in his present or just take a nap, whichever came first. Fredrick was trying to think of a game plan for himself. He wanted to pursue Will into a more intimate relationship, but make it look like his idea to pursue the relationship instead. Fredrick did not want to think of it as "tricking" Will into doing what he wants, per se. However, he will think of it as him trying to show Will his _'true nature' _

Fredrick was trying to think of any possible way to talk to Will about this when it finally hit him. Maybe opening up a little about his own kinky past, will possibly help Will open up a little more about himself. It is worth a try if nothing else. An Fredrick wouldn't have to admit on spying on Will the other night. Perfect! Fredrick started to close his eyes as his sore muscles started to relax a little more on the soft couch.

When Will pulled up into his driveway, actually not being that late coming home for once, noticed his kitchen light was on. When Will got out of his car, he smelt nothing but deliciousness in the open air of his driveway. He hurried in to see what Fredrick was making this time as his stomach was growling for dinner.

As Will opened his door to walk in, the wonderful smell filled his whole house and was intoxicating. He noticed only three dog's came up to greet him at the door as the rest where whimpering outside of the kitchen, due to a dogie gate blocking their way in. Will pet the dog's that greeted him and then moved the dogie gate only slightly so he could move pass gradually, but still leaving the dog's outside the kitchen so they wouldn't rush pass Will and into the kitchen.

"Good evening Will, did you have a good day at work?" Fredrick looked up from what he was doing so he could smile at Will.

"I really don't want to get into it right now. Mmmm, whatever you're making smells fantastic, Fredrick! Will complimented as he looked over to see what Fredrick was actually cooking. "Curry?" Will asked.

"Yes, its _'Chickpea Curry'_," Fredrick said as he stirred up their meal in the saucepan. "I liked cooking breakfast so much, that I thought I would do it again for dinner," Fredrick smiled "But I wasn't expecting you to be home this soon, so the curry may take some time on my own" He said.

"Then let me help you. What do you need me to do?" Will asked.

"Well, I already put in the chickpeas, the potatoes, some cloves of garlic, teaspoon of peppercorn, 1/2 teaspoon coriander seeds, all the sauce ingredients, some powered ingredients and coconut milk. All I really need you to do is chop the carrots and tomatoes to go with it"

"Roger that!" Will said with a fo-military salute and grabbed the carrots and tomatoes from the counter to cut them, next to Fredrick. "So how was your day, Fredrick?" Will asked while chopping.

"Not bad. I cleaned the kitchen, took a nap, cleaned the living room and my bedroom, Read a book for about an hour, and watched some movies on Netflix," Fredrick said as he turned down the heat from the stove to let the curry simmer. "You want to hear something funny, though?" Fredrick asked with a chuckle.

"Sure" Will replied with a grin.

"The book I was reading today was _'Fifty Shades of Gray'_. I remember a female colleague of mine recommending it to me if I wanted a _good laugh_ and she was right! The author has no idea about the **BDSM** community, none whatsoever. Fredrick laughed while shaking his head.

"Oh, and you do? I also don't remember ever having bought _'Fifty Shades of Gray'_ in my life time" Will asked with a light chuckle. He then went back to paying attention to chopping veggies again.

"I downloaded the book onto my Kindle and yes I do! I may not be as into the community as I was in my college days, but I've had a few play partner's here and there in my late adult life, as I'll have you know" Fredrick replied with smugness.

"Ha, you're full of shit. And with whom, if you don't mind me asking?" Will couldn't help but laugh and roll his eye's at Fredrick's smug tone.

"In my adult life. Escorts. They will comfort even the loneliest of men if you have enough money to back it up. Can you pass me the carrots and tomatoes, please?" Fredrick said passively until he saw the look on Will's face, then Fredrick started to cackle at Will's reaction. "Hey, earth to Will Graham. Pass me the ingredient's" Fredrick said while waving his hand in front of Will's face. Will shook his head and passed the plate of vegetables to Fredrick

"Really, Fredrick?! Aren't you worried you might catch an STD or something?" Will exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm not picking up prostitutes off the streets of the ghetto, Will. These are high in escorts that charge between 500 to 1000 bucks an hour. And I'm also not an idiot, I do wear a condom after all" Fredrick said as he put Will's ingredients into the curry and spoke with a mostly jokingly offended tone, he also said, "What do you take me for, a heathen?" Fredrick turned up the stove a little to let the new veggies cook in with curry and passed a plate back to Will to put in the sink.

"O-oh okay, I know this is none of my business, but what kind of play sessions did you have with these_ 'escorts'?_ Will stumble a little with his words when he asked his question, but he couldn't help himself; he was honestly curious. Fredrick tuned off the stove and made Will a bowl of curry and handed it to him, then made his own bowl. "Come, let's take this to the dining room and I'll tell you everything you want to know, Will"

They both sat down across from each other at the dining room table and were content on just eating silently at first until Fredrick broke the dining room table silence. "Now, to answer your question from before, Will. We did all kinds of interested things. In addition, it wasn't just with woman I did all these interesting things with either, I've also had my fair share of men too" Fredrick bragged.

"Why do you sound so pretentious when you say it like that? And what kind's of stuff?" Will was getting more and more interested by Fredrick's story by the minute.

"If you're going to be rude, I'm not telling you anything!" Fredrick huffed and crossed his arm's over his chest.

"Sorry, sorry, no really do go on, Fredrick" Will smiled and gestured with his hand the 'go on signal'

"That's right! You did ask me, after all...so where was I? Ah, yes, Your typical sub and dom play, puppy play, daddy play and since I'm a switcher, I can take on the submissive or dominant role during any play session I wanted" Fredrick said casually as he took a big bite of curry.

"I would have never guessed, Fredrick" Will was just in awe at what he was hearing. He would have honestly never guessed Fredrick to be into that sort of thing, not in a million years. Fredrick always seem a bit too up tight to him, so hearing about Fredrick's secrete double life was somewhat of a shock. Moreover, how did Will even end up in this conversation with Frederick, anyway?

"That's what friend's do, don't they? They share their deepest and darkest secrets with one another?" Fredrick gave a cocky smirk at Will's direction. "Now it's your turn, Will. Do you have any deep or maybe some kinky secretes you want to share with the class? "Fredrick chuckled.

"I really don't know about this, Fredrick?" Will hesitated.

"Aw, come one. I shared with you, didn't I? Don't be such a soiled sport. And besides, who am I going to tell, you're the only friend I have, Will?" Fredrick teased. He was trying so desperately not to push Will over the edge with this conversation, but he couldn't help himself if he did…

"Alright, fine," Will paused and sighed. "I was in a s-submissive and dominant relationship with an older man," Will confess "b-but it was back in college though" Will lied. "I was the submissive, by the way" Will said as his face started to blush red. Fredrick noticed that right away.

"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, Will," Fredrick reassured him "I've been in a couple of Submissive roles myself, and it's actually quite fun, isn't it?" Fredrick asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah, it can be pretty fun," Will nods "Especially if you find the right person to do those things with" Will finish as he continued to eat his delicious curry.

"Indeed. So what kind of fetish play did you do with this _'older man'?_" Fredrick winked but was starting to get a little nervous asking Will all these private questions at once, and hoping he would be able to ask him his big question by the end of the night.

"I really don't want to get into it. It was a long time ago" Will said.

"But I thought we were sharing? We're both adult's here, aren't we?" Fredrick asked

"We role played, okay?" Will said tiredly

"What kind of role play?" Fredrick asked

"Why do you even need or want to know, Fredrick?" Will was starting to get irradiated now

"Because this is the most interesting conversation we've ever had, Will," Fredrick explained "Let me guess, it was 'Puppy play', wasn't it!" Fredrick exclaimed and laughed.

"W-What's with all the personal questions, Fredrick? I almost feel like I'm being interrogated here," Will told him. "Or are you just trying to find different way's to make fun of me or just blackmail me?" Will accused angrily.

"Whoa, no need to get so defensive, Will. I was merely curious. I'm not trying to upset you, I promise" Fredrick tried to give Will a reassuring face with a toothy smile. He needed to either ask or let the subject go and both those options sound terrible at the moment.  
"I really didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Will. That is the last thing I want. I guess I just don't know how to act around a friend. It's been so long since I've had a real one" When everything else fails, play the self-pity cards.

Will sighed and pushed his bowl of half-eaten curry forward so he could put his elbows on the table "Sorry, I really didn't mean to blow up like that, Fredrick. It just felt like you were analyzing me again and I thought we were passed this?" Will asked, looking so very tired.

"So it's okay for you to ask me personal questions but I can't do the same; which hardly sounds fair, don't you think? And I understand your reasons of distrust, but, there's no need to be so paranoid around me all the time due to what I did in the past," Fredrick said to him softly and calmly "I just assumed you've given me a secant chance, since you were the one that asked for this friendship first" Fredrick implored.

Will started scratching his head impatiently "Yeah, you're right. It's unfair of me to ask for your friendship and secrets if I'm not willing to do the same or even give you the benefit of a doubt," Will inhaled deeply and then exhaled while he rocked in his chair back and forth.

"See, now we're getting somewhere. Good friends don't have to be so defensive with one another," Fredrick spoke gradually. Fredrick ate his last bit of curry and pushed his bowl forward so he as well could rest his elbows on the table. "If you don't want to answer my question, then you don't have too, Will. I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do. No hard feelings?" Fredrick gave a kind smile to Will, but, trying little too hard to make himself look far too innocent.

"No, you do have a point, Fredrick. I want our friendship to be based on trust and fairness. Half the reason why I wanted you to temporarily stay here wasn't just because of guilt. I actually wanted you to stay because I wanted to get to know you better as person" Will admits, but not wanting to look at Fredrick's face, even if he had a kind smile on his face.

Fredrick was actually very touched by what Will said and unknowingly gave Will a look of open admiration. Fredrick was almost speechless by the scene. He has not heard kind words like those, in a very long time, and that in its self, was very sad, Fredrick just realized. Now Fredrick wanted Will more than ever did before and was ready to manipulate him more than he intended too, just so he could have him all for himself, as twisted as that sounds. "That's… actually very sweet, Will" Fredrick confessed with a pause, he also could not place his tone.

"ItwasDaddyplaybytheway," Will finally come clean and said his words very quickly, but very close together so it may have been hard for Fredrick to understand. He took a few secants to collect his thoughts and speak clearly for Fredrick, "It was Daddy play," Will confessed again with a deep breath but proceeded, "As I said before, I was the submissive in the "relationship". He was good for a while; he actually talked me into wearing woman's lingerie with other types of clothing and it turned I enjoyed it…a lot" Will was trying to look anywhere but Fredrick's face, but he still felt Fredrick's eye upon him.

"That sounds pretty great, Will. I've worn a garter belt, frilly white panties with thigh-high black stockings and three-inch bright red heels to go with it a couple time's. And you know what? It felt exhilarating to me," Fredrick said truthfully, "It feel's good when you admit to what you want and get it too," Fredrick said with, "Have you ever thought of going through another relationship like that again, just curious?" If that was not a half confession to what he wanted from Will, than he didn't know what was.

Will shrugged his shoulders, feeling a little more comfortable after Fredrick's confession his cross-dressing as well, "Maybe, if I found the right 'guy' or 'girl' that is willing to put up with me?" Will said, as he tried to stifle an awkward laugh.

"I'm actually pretty surprised there isn't a line of people outside your door; being more than willing to take the job" Fredrick said, while laughing openly at his own joke.

"Why? Are you asking for a job application, Fredrick?" Will asked jokingly.

"If you're hiring? Then yes, most definitely" Fredrick said with a completely serious tone and stared straight into Will's bright blue eyes for emphasis.

"Really?" Will asked

"Yeah" Fredrick replied

Will coughed loudly into his open palm and looked right back into Fredrick's intense forest green eyes. No one said anything after that and the tension in the air was very awkward to say the least. Will then took a quick look at his own wristwatch "Oh, may, look at the time. It has gotten so late already and I have a very early morning with Jack tomorrow. I should really get to bed," Will rush his words at Fredrick.

Will screeched his chair from under the dining room table and stood. "It was nice talking to you tonight, Fredrick" Will grab his bowl from off the table, trying to casually walk into the Kitchen and gently put his bowl into the sink while his head was spinning. Than Will walked passed the dining room, since that area was in the same proximity as the living room and wish Fredrick a hurried _'goodnight' and _ headed to the stairwell to get in his room quickly. Fredrick heard Will's bedroom door slam, the sound echoed in the house; at least that's how Fredrick it felt.

"And now we wait" Fredrick told himself as he sat in the dim lite dining room.


End file.
